


우리소원 2

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 金色酒吧 [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: 請勿上升正主瑟熙X墨希  聯文
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: 金色酒吧 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201511





	우리소원 2

**Author's Note:**

> 請勿上升正主
> 
> 瑟熙X墨希 聯文

大學，一個充滿熱情與活力的場域，學生們在各自擅長的領域將自己的才能發揮得淋漓盡致，在大學裡彷彿每一道陽光都充滿青春的氣息。

作為一個轉學生，一般人總是會格外察言觀色，但李長埈可不一般。第一堂課就因為找不到教室而遲到的他，在打斷教授的講課衝進教室後還無所畏懼的對著整個教室的人打招呼。

「過度的轉校生」這個稱號也成為李長埈的代稱，幾乎在系上無人不知無人不曉，甚至外系也多少有耳聞。倒也因為人來瘋好相處的特性，才剛轉學不久的李長埈便認識了一群朋友，其中與他最親近的莫過於同班的孫永宅和裴勝民了，雖然因為轉學的關係晚讀了一年，兩人一口一聲哥的叫著，但這絲毫不妨礙他們之間的友誼，成天就想著去哪玩。

“要不今天下課去遊戲房吧，我們今天沒排班。”裴勝民率先發了一條訊息到三人的聊天室裡頭。

幾乎是一瞬間，李長埈回覆了訊息，“CALL！！！”

裴勝民看向李長埈的位置，後者一臉大義凜然的表情對他豎起了拇指。待講師宣布下課，早已收拾好東西的三人將背包扛在肩上，立刻大聲呼喊跑出教室，童心未眠，這一路來又吸引不少目光。

「長埈哥對這附近還不是很熟吧？前面轉角有一間遊戲廳，真的是這附近三十年來最棒的一間店！」孫永宅蹦蹦跳跳，一手拿著從路邊攤買來的魚板串，一邊指著不遠處的建築說道。

「三十年來？」

察覺自己說錯話，孫永宅一時安靜了下來不知所措，倒是裴勝民趕緊打圓場過去，「那是永宅習慣的誇飾！」

「喔，這還真是我三十年來聽過最特別的習慣啊！」

李長埈和朋友們閒聊著，絲毫沒注意到眼前行人穿越道的燈號已然調轉，正當他要踏出第一步時，裴勝民眼疾手快把他往人行道拉了一大段距離，「哥紅燈啊！」

「唉，我也真是的，滿腦子只想著玩耍都忘了要看路了。」李長埈表情誇張的說道。

正當他剛轉過頭要向裴勝民道謝的時候，不遠處急促的煞車聲震耳欲聾，一瞬間李長埈好像看見裴勝民的眼瞳閃著金色光芒，接著他還來不及反應，只覺得胸口被狠狠扯了一把，往裴勝民身上倒去，雙雙往後摔了一段距離，幾乎同時一輛銀色轎車撞上他身後的行人穿越號誌，撞擊力道之大，車頭面目全非，更不用說無故遭罪硬生生折斷的號誌燈，要不是裴勝民方才驚人的反應速度將他拉開，那折的就是他李長埈的腰了。

「長埈哥，你還好嗎？」裴勝民從地上爬了起來，輕輕搖了搖他身上愣在原地的李長埈，後者似乎還沒從突如其來的意外中恢復過來，叫了許多次都沒有反應。

裴勝民稍微查看了會，除了點擦傷之外，李長埈毫髮無傷，和孫永宅一人一邊將他扶起，咽了下口水，李長埈這時才開始有了一點反應。

他的視線看向撞得面目全非的車體，和變形門板下隱約能看見的滲出成一灘水漬的深紅色液體，顯然車內駕駛早已回天乏術。要是方才裴勝民沒有拉開他，那後果真是想到他就覺得毛骨悚然。

他的三魂七魄彷彿被嚇走似的，世界彷彿在他腳下抽離，裴勝民呼喚他的聲音變得既遠又模糊，恍惚之間他看見地上那攤血倒映著一個人影，可分明他誰也沒看見，就在他視線望向碎裂的車窗時，一個熟悉的人影吸引了他的目光，綢緞的黑色袍子在微弱光線之下隨風飄搖，袍子落下後是張精緻如洋娃娃一般的臉蛋。

打從第一次見面他就覺得崔誠允長得特別好看，小巧的臉蛋稜角分明的，高挺的鼻樑與深邃的眼睛，而且李長埈總讀不懂那雙總是吸引著他的目光的眼睛在想甚麼，只覺得崔誠允看向他的眼神彷彿深水裡的漩渦令他陷入。

車窗碎成蛛網狀，每一個碎片裡都是一個崔誠允，看起來虛幻又遙不可及，只見那抹身影朝著事故車輛點了點頭，駕駛走出車體跟在崔誠允身後，李長埈看得目不轉睛，直到崔誠允轉頭望向他，兩人視線筆直對上，李長埈看見崔誠允眉間一蹙，風又來了黑袍飄散擋住了他的視線。

孫永宅在他耳邊大喊，不斷搖著李長埈的肩膀，「長埈哥！」

「你們……誠允……你們剛剛有看見誠允哥嗎？」這時李長埈才回過神來，慌張的指著事故車輛問道。

「什麼誠允哥？」裴勝民和孫永宅對視了一眼，臉色有些凝重，「看來，我們今天別去遊戲廳更好。」

「要直接回酒吧嗎？」孫永宅問道。

「嗯，麻煩你了。」

孫永宅聽著起身，拍了拍身上沾染的灰塵，睨了眼地上那灘血跡咽下口水，把注意力拉回自己身上，嘴裡默念著什麼。

李長埈只覺得十分鐘內發生的一切魔幻得不像現實世界，或許是他穿越到什麼魔法世界小說裡，又或許是他撞壞了腦袋這一切都是幻覺。當他還在為孫永宅奇怪的舉動感到疑惑時，孫永宅回頭望向他，「長埈哥也稍微休息一下吧。」

眼前一黑，李長埈失去意識。

崔誠允回到金色酒吧時手裡拿著一支白色的百合花，身上穿著簡單的襯衫與牛仔褲，白天的酒吧沒有營業，他按了密碼鎖進了門，只見裡頭已經亂成一團，大家嘈雜混亂，崔誠允絲毫不在意，隨手將百合放進店門口空蕩蕩的花瓶裡頭，但顯然那獨自綻放的花朵和整間店格格不入。

「誠允哥剛剛長埈哥說是看見你了……」孫永宅一見到崔誠允回來，立刻上前拉著崔誠允說個不停。

「我知道。」崔誠允表面上無比平靜，但他心裡早已亂成一團。

又是那種感覺，每當他再次見到李長埈總是一眼萬年，他必須承認這次又無可救藥的陷入了。他不想去深究李長埈怎麼能在他工作時看見他，就像是命運的玩笑似的，他們身邊總是有著不可思議的牽引。

走上前看著被安置在小包廂沙發裏頭沉睡著的李長埈，崔誠允的神情緩和不少，就像以往那樣李長埈像個天使。

「你們後來怎麼處理？」收起那一絲柔情，該處理的事情還是得處理。

「我把我們在那邊的事實從人類腦裡抹滅掉了。」孫永宅有些緊張的說道，「那個哥，長埈哥看到你這件事……」

「那段記憶也消除掉吧，不過你們還是要小心他發現你們不是人類，長埈在這方面特別敏銳，每一次都是……」崔誠允視線凝望著李長埈的睡顏若有所思的說著，李長埈的事讓他心亂如麻，他現在只想埋進枕頭裡好好睡上一覺，醒來後就當什麼事都沒發生過。

想著崔誠允便往樓梯走去，就在他攀了幾個臺階後突然又停下腳步，看向躺在沙發上沉睡的李長埈，那眼神十分認真，彷彿要將李長埈的模樣刻進腦裡似的。

崔誠允能夠分辨將死之人，畢竟那也算他工作的一部分，但他從來都看不見李長埈的死期，而每一次李長埈待在他身邊總會被突如其來的命運扼殺，凡人和陰間使者之間註定只有悲劇，因為陰間使者會招來無盡的死亡。

他不禁想起稍早的意外，實際上他早已在那個路口等候，還順路去買了那支白百合，想著或許能給亡者一點安慰，雖然這個念頭從陰間使者口中說出來有點尷尬。

就在他買完花後，李長埈的身影如命運般出現在他面前，情不自禁的想多看幾眼，崔誠允隱去身形跟在他們身後，凡人是看不見他的，孫永宅和裴勝民已經習慣性的裝作看不見。

當事故車輛失控往李長埈衝撞過來時，見證過無數次那人死亡的崔誠允還是愣住了，下意識的他喊了李長埈的名字，雖然名字的主人聽不見他的呼喚，但他看見裴勝民救下李長埈後那盯著他看的錯愕眼神，而現在裴勝民也在盯著自己，崔誠允感覺得到。

「你們以後別再帶長埈來這裡了。」

他說得輕描淡寫，實則痛徹心扉。人類的生命是很短暫的，但他希望就算只是這一世也好，離開他的李長埈能多活個幾十年都好。

-tbc


End file.
